It Takes the Cake
by youngrenegade
Summary: a small drabble (one shot) based on 10x14 “The Masquerade.” where Lois tells Clark about accompanying her for cake tasting. (disclamier i don’t own any of the charcters/episode that are mentioned here) (COMPLETED! i know it says other wise but the option won’t change )


whoosh*

Clark comes through the door and quickly goes upstairs and changes from his blur costume to his dress shirt/tie and pants.

"Great you're here! I was worried that I'd have to end up going alone for the cake tasting." Lois tells him while smoothing out the wrinkles on his collar.

"Well I was hoping you'd leave without me, you know I'm not good with doing these kinds of things" he replied.

"C'mon smallville! It'll be fun! What person doesn't have a sweet tooth and gets to try lots of cakes in one sitting? This is a kid's dream!"

Clark sighed, he knew she would sway him into going because that's the kind of effect Lois Lane had on Clark Kent.

"Anything for you Lois"

"Great, lets go, we're already running late."

—————————————

They walk through the door and sit down on the waiting chairs they have. Few minutes pass by and Lois starts to grow impatient.

"Is there anyone here? C'mon people! We have places to be!

Clark looks at her and gives her hand a light squeeze. It usually calms her down, and she knows that he knows that. She smiles at him.

"We were late you know? So it's more like, you snooze, you loose." He said.

"Yes well, we are here, aren't we?" She said.

A person came from the back, assuming it was the kitchen. She looked at them and grew wide eyes.

"My apologies, you guys are the... She looked at the binder full of appointments she had written down.

Kents? Correct?"

Clark cleared his throat and said "yes, that would be us"

"Sorry to keep you waiting, we had to put out a new pallet of cakes"

Lois smiled "it's no trouble, we weren't waiting that long."

"Well I'll have my assistant come and bring the cakes out on the table, excuse me."

She came back later with her assistant, and they had platters full of varieties of cakes. It was a bit overwhelming to say the least.

"How do people do this? I don't have a sweet tooth like most people, but this is a bit too much, isn't?" Clark whispers to Lois.

"Oh hush smallville. Look, you can take a bite and then leave it. You don't have to eat the whole thing." She whispered back.

"Okay well, feel free to start. I'll give you some time. I left a binder with the matching pictures and the ingredients below it. You know just in case, for your guests who have food allergies and such. She clasped her hands together. "So I'll leave y'all to it, when you're done, you can ring the bell on the desk in the far left." With that she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Well where should we start?" Lois asked Clark.

Lois grabbed a fork and tried the cake that looked like a simple vanilla cake, but much to her surprise it was probably one of the best she's ever tried.

"Clark you should really try this! This is probably the best I've ever had." She picked up a fork and spoon-fed him. He nodded as an approval and she smiled at him. Okay, so far this is the winner, but we still got more to go.

About half an hour of cake tasting they were stuck with three options. The vanilla cake Lois fell in love with at first sight, the fresh strawberries cream cake, and the classic red velvet.

"Clark, I like all of them, but we can't have all three! that's just a weird combination, c'mon help me choose! They are all so good. Wait, but what if the guests don't like it? We should have taken a poll, and seen what flavor is the most famous out of all of them!" Lois was starting to panic.

"Lois" Clark said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me."

She looks at her husband to be, into his blue-green eyes. Those eyes full of reassurance and concern.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll be okay, and the guests are going to love the cake we end up choosing. They all taste great."

She smiled back at him, thankful that her fiancée was there. She was glad she didn't come alone because god knows! she would be a wreck.

"You know what! You're right. I have more important things to worry about."

Clark kissed her forehead and brought her body towards him.

"I'm so glad you're here, I don't know where I'd be without you. Probably, like a chicken with its head cut off."

Clark chuckled "I would like to see that."

She punched his arm "You know what smallville keep talking like that and you won't have someone to meet you at the altar." "So I think we'll play it safe and stick with the vanilla. What do you think?"

"I don't really care as long as I get to see you walk down aisle and say I do. That's all that matters to me."

"How did I get so lucky?" She slowly leans towards him and kisses him.


End file.
